


В ловушке

by Jaaaarne



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaaarne/pseuds/Jaaaarne
Summary: - Ты и есть псих, - в чем-чем, а в этом Крайчек был уверен. - Зачем ты за мной поперся? Какого черта, за что ты собирался арестовать меня на этот раз?- Я... - Малдер пожал плечами. - Привычка.(Легкий non-con одномоментно, никого не насилуют.)





	В ловушке

**Author's Note:**

> Этот перевод я выполнила в декабре 2000 года. Это был мой первый фандом вообще, и начинался он, как и положено, с гета. Однако через какое-то время мне попался слэш - с тех пор всё и завертелось. 
> 
> Перевод слегка отполирован, но в целом остался таким же, как и двадцать лет назад.
> 
> Автор: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneZo/  
> Правда, именно эту историю она здесь в Архиве не разместила. Придется верить мне на слово.

\- Знаешь, в чем твоя беда, Малдер? - Крайчек пытливо осматривал переулок в поисках другого выхода. - Люди, черт побери, слишком к тебе _снисходительны_.

\- Снисходительны _ко мне_?

Он ощутил волну недоверия.

\- По сравнению с чем? С Хиросимой?

\- Нет, я серьезно, - Крайчек скользнул к стене и принялся дергать дверные ручки. - Я действительно так считаю. Они всегда беспокоятся _о тебе_ , не знал? 'Нет, мы не можем убить Малдера, он жизненно необходим для плана', 'Нет, мы не может этого сделать - что, если агент Малдер узнает и пойдет следом?', 'О, нет, мы не можем позволить агенту Малдеру это знать, он будет слишком сильно травмирован.'

Все двери были заперты. Он пошарил по карманам в поисках отмычки.

\- Ты хоть представляешь себе, как это меня временами достает - постоянно слышать твое имя?

\- И в каком же контексте звучали эти утверждения?

Близко. Очень близко.

Крайчек ушел в тень, осторожно маневрируя между выброшенными картонными коробками и мусорными баками.

\- Контекст. Да черт с ним, с контекстом, Малдер. Улавливаешь? Вечно ты только о себе думаешь.

Луна закатилась за облака, и переулок погрузился во тьму.

\- Речь не о тебе. Речь обо мне, так что заткнись и послушай.

\- А почему ты так уверен в том, что мне интересно что-то о тебе слушать? - голос Малдера был почти ласковым. Настороженным. Он, по крайней мере, слушал.

Крайчек медленно и бесшумно шел вперед, не имея возможности видеть какие бы то ни было препятствия на своем пути.

\- Эй, это ведь ты пришел сюда за мной, приятель. Не хочешь слушать - можешь проваливать в любое удобное время.

\- Когда я уберусь отсюда, ты пойдешь со мной. В наручниках, - неуверенность в его голосе была замаскирована почти идеально, однако этого все же было недостаточно для того, чтобы обмануть бывшего напарника.

Малдер потерял его из виду.

\- А вот _это_ уже более _реалистичная_ идея, - Крайчек на ощупь обнаружил мусорный бак и свернул в другую сторону, стараясь обернуться так, чтобы отраженный от металла голос скрывал его точное местонахождение. - Хотя, ты знаешь, лично мне как-то ближе всегда была мысль о том, чтобы надеть наручники на _тебя_.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, черт бы тебя побрал? - озадаченный голос, почти - но все же не совсем - заглушивший звуки шагов.

Крайчек тихо рассмеялся.

\- Секс, дружок, и творческий к нему подход. Ты. Я. Пара наручников. Миска раздавленной черники. Что скажешь?

\- В жопу себе это засунь.

\- Кто бы сомневался, - Крайчек ушел еще дальше вглубь оканчивающегося тупиком переулка и остановился, прислушиваясь к звуку шагов Малдера. - Не знаю, почему все считают тебя таким странным. Я всегда считал тебя абсолютно предсказуемым.

\- Почему черника?

Любопытство. Легкое раздражение.

Крайчек ухмыльнулся:  
\- Вот это мне жутко в тебе нравится - как твой длинный нос мешает эффективному выполнению прямых обязанностей.

\- Забудь.

Он услышал, как что-то упало на асфальт метрах в семи от него.

\- Единственное, чего ты добьешься, так это ареста, - было сказано вполне уверенным тоном.

\- А-аах...да. Наручники. Ты спрашивал о чернике, ага?

\- Ты тормозишь. Чего ты ждешь? - в голосе Малдера он услышал внезапное подозрение. - Подмоги?

\- Подмоги? - Крайчек гоготнул. - Точно. То есть, какого черта, кто вообще знает, что я _здесь_? Я совсем не сюда собирался, знаешь ли.

\- В таком случае можешь с тем же успехом сдаться, - приказ прозвучал неожиданно слабо.

Алекс тихонько рассмеялся себе под нос.

\- Ты в детстве ел черничные пироги, а, Малдер?

\- Не твое дело, - Малдеру казалось, что почва уходит у него из под ног. - Так ты собираешься сдаваться?

Крайчек не обратил на него внимания.

\- Помнишь, как на целый день твой язык становился синим от ягоды?

Какой-то грохот и раздраженная брань:  
\- При чем тут это?!

Крайчек прислонился к ближайшей стене.

\- Я нахожу тебя сексуально привлекательным, Малдер.

\- Предполагается, что я должен быть потрясен этим откровением?

\- Погоди, пока я не расскажу, что я собираюсь с этим сделать.

Переулок пах сыростью и гнилью, и - в высшей степени неожиданно - розами.

\- Просто закрой рот, Крайчек, - ответил Малдер устало.

_Что, дружок, плохо спится?_

\- Я хочу тебя выебать, Малдер. Как тебе такая идея?

\- Заткнись.

Злость, само собой. И интересный намек на напряжение.

\- Я хочу чувствовать, как ты теряешь контроль над собой, Малдер, - Крайчек на мгновение задержался на этих словах. - Слышать, как тебе становится по-настоящему хорошо, и с каждой секундой ты подбираешься все ближе...

\- Даже и не мечтай.

Он услышал ожидаемую ноту презрения - и тень чего-то неопределенного под ней.

\- О, да. В моих мечтах, Малдер. Снова и снова, - Крайчек обогнул мусорный бак и продолжил путь. - Ты. Со мной.

Малдер не издал ни звука.

\- Я хочу чувствовать, как ты обнимаешь меня, когда я беру тебя, и знать, что как бы ты меня ни ненавидел, я нужен тебе.

\- Нет. _Заткнись_ , - хриплый шепот. Шорох ботинок по грязному асфальту переулка.

\- Хочу знать, что я и есть тот самый человек, который может дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь, - спиной Алекс ощущал стену. Еще одна дверь. Заперта. Отмычкой он попробовал замок.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - процедил агент. - Завали хлебало, или я тебя прикончу.

Щелкнул открытый замок. Крайчек вернул пистолет в кобуру, а отмычку в карман.

\- Немного терпения, Малдер, держи себя в руках. Ты же хочешь узнать о чернике?

Где-то совсем рядом он услышал шорох. Малдер не ответил.

\- Так я смогу оставить на тебе свою метку.

Алекс начал потихоньку открывать дверь, и через секунду понял, что изнутри помещение было освещено тусклой дежурной лампой.

\- Раздавленная черника, Малдер. По всему твоему телу. Сладкая. Липкая. Ее сок оставляет на твоей коже пурпурные пятна. И мои губы там, где я слизываю с тебя ягоды. Мы становимся одного цвета, и когда я беру тебя в рот, ты уже не знаешь, где мой язык, а где твоя плоть. Подумай об этом.

Сдавленные проклятия, что-то глухо шлепнулось о стену. Крайчек улыбнулся:  
\- Слышу, что ты меня ненавидишь, Малдер. И _чувствую_ , что ты меня хочешь.

\- Я хочу тебя убить, - на сей раз без уверенности в голосе.

\- Терпеть не можешь повторяться, да, Малдер? - Крайчек шагнул вперед, все еще скрываясь за ближайшим мусорным баком. - Я хочу знать, на что это для тебя похоже, со мной. Я хочу, чтобы _ты_ знал.

\- Не ты, - слова прозвучали как мольба. - Только не ты.

Достаточно близко для того, чтобы слышать дыхание друг друга.

\- Я, - пообещал Крайчек. Рывок, короткая борьба, и Малдер оказался прижатым к кирпичной стене, а его оружием завладел нападавший.

Крайчек протянул руку мимо него и, открыв дверь, втолкнул Малдера внутрь. Комната оказалась полна деревянных ящиков.

Он швырнул Малдера на один из них, и, не давая агенту пошевелиться, ткнул дулом пистолета ему в ухо.

\- Не _прикасайся_ ко мне, - яростное, неровное дыхание. - Ты арестован.

\- Ну почему же? - Крайчек выдохнул слова Малдеру в ухо, рядом с оружием. - А что, если мне так хочется? Хочется держать тебя в объятиях. Хочется чувствовать твои руки и губы по всему телу. А чего хочешь ты, Малдер?

\- Я тебя не хочу, - Малдер хватал ртом воздух. - Иди на хуй. И ты арестован.

Крайчек запустил руку в каштановые волосы и запрокинул голову Малдера так, чтобы сорвать поцелуй.

\- _Да_ , - миг триумфа, и он просунул колено между бедер Малдера, намертво прижимая агента к деревянному ящику.

\- Ты не представляешь себе, как я тебя ненавижу, - бесполезная борьба, Малдер попытался вырваться, и в результате только сильнее прижался к бедрам Крайчека. - Убирайся к чертям собачьим, иначе - клянусь! - я тебя убью.

\- Нет, не убьешь, - Крайчек скользнул ниже, чувствуя, как жар разливается по всему телу.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? - злобный шепот. Малдер изо всех сил вцепился в деревянный ящик.

\- Хочется. И я уже говорил тебе - ты что, не слушал? - он оставил в покое волосы Малдера и обнял его за шею.

\- Почему? Потому что ты думаешь, что люди слишком много обо мне говорят? - Малдер казался полубезумным.

Алекс не винил его. Он и сам не ожидал, что все зайдет так далеко. Он еще теснее прижался к Малдеру, прислушиваясь к его тяжелому дыханию.

\- Что? - снова голос Малдера. Опасливый. Смущенный.

\- Мне больше нечего сказать, - признался Крайчек.

\- Господи, - вздохнул Малдер. - И это меня называют сумасшедшим.

\- Ты и есть сумасшедший, - в этом Крайчек был уверен. - Зачем ты за мной поперся? Какого черта, за что ты собирался арестовать меня на этот раз?

\- Я... - Малдер пожал плечами. - Привычка.

\- _Привычка_? - Алекс не верил своим ушам. - Что? Просто увидел меня, и тебе оказалось нечего больше делать, как только загнать меня в эту ебучую подворотню и попытаться пристрелить?

\- Я не пытался тебя пристрелить, - прозвучало как попытка оправдаться.

\- Ты угрожал, - Крайчек снова ткнул пистолетом Малдеру в ухо. - Мне стоило бы самому сдать тебя властям.

\- Можно подумать, тебе кто-то поверит, - в голосе агента явно читалось презрение. Не обращая внимание на пистолет, Малдер облокотился о ящик и закрыл лицо руками. - Не знаю. Просто увидел тебя и... я уже сказал. Привычка.

Крайчек устроился поудобнее.

\- Привычка, - задумчиво повторил он. - Наверное, тебе ужасно скучно. А я думал, они снова открыли Секретные Материалы?

\- Да, открыли, - Малдер заерзал - приятные ощущения. - Убери свой хуй от моей задницы.

\- С хера ли, - Крайчек предостерегающе погладил пистолетом малдеров висок. - Дело в том, что ты не так давно видел уйму всего. По идее, ты должен был бы сейчас носиться, свесив язык на плечо, суетиться, чего-то расследовать.

\- Нет.

\- Не слишком информативно, - возразил Крайчек. Он положил подбородок на плечо Малдера. - Так ты передумал? Хочешь заняться сексом?

\- Нет! - Малдер казался оскорбленным до глубины души. - Я. Не. Собираюсь. С. Тобой. Трахаться.

Он четко произнес каждое слово.

\- А почему нет?

\- _Не хочу_ , - сквозь стиснутые зубы. - Ты преступник. Мой пленник.

\- Вот же блядь, - Крайчек поцеловал его в шею. - Готов поспорить, что твой дружок там внизу так не думает, - добавил он, весьма довольный собой.

\- Даже не вздумай меня лапать, - предупредил Малдер.

\- Ты излишне заносчив для парня с пистолетом у виска, - Крайчек нежно прижался к его шее.

\- Ты не убьешь меня, - Малдер попытался отодвинуться, но только усугубил свое положение. - Тебе слишком нравится смотреть, как они сводят меня с ума - дюйм за дюймом.

\- Давай-ка лучше я сам этим займусь, - предложил Крайчек. Он убрал пистолет и лизнул Малдера в ухо, всем телом ощутив его сдавленную дрожь. - Кажется, я уже нашел, с чего начать, - шепнул он.

\- Ты этого не сделаешь, - Малдер выглядел вполне в себе уверенным. - Ты можешь быть отборным говном собачьим, бандитом на все руки, но не думаю, что ты еще и насильник.

\- Я тебя не насилую, жопа, я соблазняю, - Крайчек пребольно укусил его.

\- А что, без пушки тебе никто не дает?

Крайчек рассмеялся прямо ему в ухо:  
\- Ты - особый случай.

\- Да ты спятил, - Малдер дернулся, еще один приятный момент. - Слезай с меня. Я не собираюсь трахаться с тобой на ящике на каком-то складе.

\- Что верно, то верно! - от неожиданного окрика они оба вздрогнули.

Крайчек резко отодвинулся от Малдера, и тот немедленно поднялся с ящика, нервно поправляя одежду.

Алекс сунул пистолет в карман куртки, потом обернулся:  
\- Твою ж мать, а ты кто такой, засранец?

Поздновато он сообразил, что в руках у стоящего в паре метров от них громилы был лом. Если принимать во внимание его габариты, лом мог оказаться вполне серьезным оружием.

\- Кто я - вас не касается. А вот вы кто такие, и как сюда попали?

\- Ээ... - Малдер сделал было шаг вперед.

\- Дверь была открыта, - Крайчек оборвал малдеровы излияния на полуслове. - Мы просто зашли... поговорить.

\- Короче, _разговаривать_ будете с той стороны, - сторож махнул ломом, который с каждой минутой казался все больше, в сторону выхода.

\- Какие проблемы, сэр, - Малдер схватил Крайчека за руку и потащил его к двери.

 _Он что, думает, я собираюсь спорить с этим парнем_? Крайчек позволил извлечь себя наружу.

\- Простите за беспокойство, - предложил он.

Стоя в безопасности за дверью, двое мужчин подождали, пока не раздался звук скользнувшей на место щеколды. Бросив украдкой взгляд на Малдера, Крайчек увидел, что тот улыбается. В следующую минуту они уже оба ржали как сумасшедшие.

\- Не знаю, какого черта здесь смешного, - Малдер попытался успокоить дыхание. - Ты арестован, не забыл?

\- Да? - Крайчек прислонился к стене. - У меня обе пушки, не забыл?

\- О, - Малдер выглядел неуверенным, потом протянул руку.

\- Охуеть, - Крайчек пошел прочь. - Я не _настолько_ сумасшедший, - он направился к выходу из переулка. - Знаешь, я лучше пришлю его тебе по почте, ладно?

\- Алекс! - негромкий окрик Малдера остановил его, когда он уже собирался раствориться в тени.

\- Что? - он ждал с подозрением и робкой надеждой.

\- Я не... - Малдер переминался с ноги на ногу. - Ты же знаешь, в понедельник мне на работу.

\- Знаю. Будешь держать язык за зубами, и никто не заметит.

\- Ты мог бы... - Малдер нервно сглотнул. - Мог бы занести. Ты знаешь, когда меня нет дома.

\- Хочешь дать мне ключи?

\- Кажется, раньше тебя это не останавливало.

Крайчек обдумал просьбу. Хорошенько обдумал. В течение целых трех секунд.

\- Если часа два тебя не будет дома, я занесу пушку.

\- Два часа? - нахмурился Малдер.

Крайчек улыбнулся и сделал шаг назад:  
\- Думаю, именно столько времени мне понадобится, чтобы найти чернику.


End file.
